


"Did I Ever Tell You How Beautiful Your Eyes Are?"

by a_lonely_tatertot



Series: Gay Kotlc For Your Soul [2]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: College Human AU, Detz - Freeform, FedEx, Fitz is drunk flirty, Keefe needs help, M/M, Tam cares, Underage Drinking, dex is awkward, ditz, they get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lonely_tatertot/pseuds/a_lonely_tatertot
Summary: The gang is at a frat party and Tam tasks Dex with getting Fitz home safely because someone has to watch out for these idiots
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Gay Kotlc For Your Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795663
Kudos: 39





	"Did I Ever Tell You How Beautiful Your Eyes Are?"

Dex didn't like people. He also didn't like alcohol. So why one might ask, was he at a college frat party? Sophie Frickin Foster. Dex's best friend. "It will be fun!" she said. She was wrong. It was not fun, he was hiding, he couldn't find any of his friends, and had no intention of leaving the safety of his corner.

"Fitz will be there!" Sophie also said. Fitz Vacker was the perfect idiot he happened to have a crush on. Dex scoffed at the memory. Yeah right, like Fitz would spend time around him. He was probably off with Sophie, who also abandoned him. So much for a best friend.

Dex didn't know how long he had been standing in his corner. There was music blaring from somewhere and the people passing in front of him was a river that didn't stop flowing. And got worse the longer it came. The stench of beer, Kool-Aid, probably cigarette smoke and body odor was by far the worst part. Not for the first time, he was happy that he lived by himself off-campus, so he could escape alone if he wanted. The thought of a night by himself working on his latest project was starting to look better and better when Tam came stumbling over.

"Hey man!" he shouted over the music. Dex recoiled slightly before offering a smile. Tam didn't seem too drunk, better than the girl who had run outside to throw up a few minutes earlier.

"Have you seen Fitz?" he asked, poking Dex's shoulder. _Fitz_. No, the last time Dex had seen Fitz was for the first minute before they walked into this horrendous party. Dex shook his head.

Tam nodded, "I was trying to make sure everyone hadn't done anything stupid, Sophie and Biana are fine, not too bad. Keefe's being well Keefe, but I couldn't find Fitz," said Tam listing their friends off on his fingers **(A/N: I have a hc that Tam is just one of those bad boy acts but actually cares for everyone?? Let me live I love my children)**. "Glad Linh's not here."

"Yeah doesn't seem like her kinda place," Dex agreed. He was starting to think about the trouble Fitz could have gotten into when a chorus of whoops came from another room. Tam glanced at Dex before shrugging and following the noise. Dex on the other hand very much did not want to leave his corner but ended up chasing after the other. The two boys pushed their way through the crowd of smelly drunk people to find- Keefe. There were two lines of shot glasses, probably fourteen in each, with Keefe on one end and another boy on the other, Dex remembered his name as Valin. Tam let out a heavy sigh next to him.

"I'm going to go chaperon, my boyfriend," said Tam looking at Keefe with a fond (but ultimately annoyed) smile, "can you go find Fitz? Just make sure he hasn't done anything horrible?"

"Aye, aye, captain," Dex responded with a mock salute before searching the crowd for teal eyes and dark hair and skin. After weaving his way through person after person ( _who in their right mind had this many people in one place?_ Dex wondered), he still hadn't found the other boy. _Come on Fitz where are you?_ thought Dex for at least the fifth time. The feeling of bodies all around him was starting to be suffocating. He stumbled out of the crowd (in which whoops and hollers were _still_ coming from) and into the kitchen. He scanned the area. There were a few snacks, alcohol, and a couple kissing by the fridge. No Fitz.

Twenty minutes and Dex had searched almost the entire house. For the past five minutes of aimless wandering hoping to find some hint of teal eyes, he's been debating whether or not to leave Fitz on his own and get out of this stupid party. _Maybe he's gone home with some rando girl,_ Dex could feel bile rising to his throat at the thought. He shook his head, _Fitz can do whatever he wants he's not my responsibility._ Some part of him scoffed at the thought, knowing that when it came to Fitz it didn't matter if he was his responsibility or not. After turning in circles for at least a minute, Dex decided that he was searching the bathroom and _leaving_. He was done with parties.

He didn't realize he didn't actually know where the bathroom was until he ended up in the kitchen for the fourth time. Turning around to go find someone to ask for directions, he found Fitz walking out with a bottle of beer. _Here we go_ , Dex thought before calling, "Fitz!"

"DEX!!" the other boy screamed probably too loud, "Heyyyyyyyy where've you been? I was gonna tell you something..." he trailed off and his eyes drifted back towards the bottle in his hand. Fitz was about to take another swig when Dex grabbed the bottle.

"Nope," Dex said as Fitz looked extremely hurt. "You're coming with me." Fitz gave him a curious look before following him outside to his car. Tam said make sure Fitz didn't do anything stupid, and Dex didn't want to be there anymore, so Fitz was coming with him. Only because Tam said to keep an eye on him, that was it...definitely not because the thought of Fitz at his little apartment made his heart flutter.

**[Time skip brought to you by my room that cant decide its fucking tempature]**

Drunk people are idiots, that is a known fact. Drunk people can also be flirty idiots is also a known fact to apparently everyone but Dexter Dizznee. Regret was the theme of the night, the party, choice of friends, and now taking a drunk Fitz who managed to look adorable even throwing up. Dex was fiddling around with his newest idea which was not cooperating (the wire just _refused_ to go in its spot!) when he felt someone's arms wrap around him.

"Dexy~" Fitz's voice said right next to Dex's ear, making him jump. Goosebumps appeared on his arms. _He's drunk_ , Dex told himself, _Fitz is not flirting with you, he's drunk_.

"It's like caring for a toddler," Dex whispered to himself. He managed to wiggle his way out of Fitz's light grip. Dex went to drag Fitz back to his room but found himself trapped between Fitz's arms and the desk. "I liked you better when you were tired," Dex said, trying not to notice how his nose was practically touching the other boy's. _He's drunk, this is just the alcohol, he's drunk,_ Dex practically chanted in his head.

"Your face is cute," said Fitz. " **Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are**?" Dex wanted the other boy to shut up more than anything in the world. Not just because his breath smelled horrible, though that was a big factor.

"Fitz you're drunk," Dex responded, trying to avoid Fitz's very intense gaze.

"Your hair is fluffy," Fitz responded, "and I wanna kiss you." Dex gulped if Fitz ended up kissing him, Dex probably wouldn't stop him. It was taking all of his self-control not to close the gap between them himself. That would be much harder to explain, him being somber and all. He watched Fitz's eyes trail lazily down to his lips.

"You're _drunk_ ," he tried desperately. It was no use, drunk or not Fitz was determined. In a second Dex felt the other boy's mouth on his. Moving sloppily, lazily. Dex's brain was like a blown-out circuit stuck on one thought. That Fitz, Wonderboy, Fitzroy Avery Vacker, was kissing him, and Dex sure as hell wasn't gonna stop him. _You're gonna hate me in the morning,_ Dex thought solemnly like he was signing his Last Will and Testament. The kiss wasn't desperate, it was soft and slow and slightly hypnotizing. Neither Dex nor Fitz had any clue how long they had been kissing when Dex finally pulled away. "You taste like beer," Dex said. He had no doubt in his mind that his face was as red as a tomato.

"I wanna kiss you again," Fitz responded, already leaning in again. Dex put a finger on his mouth and pushed him back.

"No," he said firmly, "You're going to bed." Fitz made quite possibly the most adorable pouty face, but Dex wasn't about to drag himself into a longer conversation when the other boy was somber. God, he was in such a big mess.

Fitz was out by the time Dex had managed to get him to the bed. Dex ran his hands through his hair trying not to think about what he would say to a hungover Fitz tomorrow. Probably nothing. Definitely an awkward nod. He groaned. New rule: Don't kiss drunk boys no matter how much they want to kiss you. All his thinking and anxiety was making him tired. He started down the hall to his room when he remembered that Fitz was in there, sleeping on his bed. _Great_. Dex sighed and made his way to the couch letting sleep take him.

**[Fitz's POV, the morning after...]**

Fitz's head felt like it had been hit by a truck. Maybe two. What the hell did he _do_? Oh yeah, he got drunk. Oh no, he had gotten drunk. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet and he was worried. Ugh. His head would _not_ stop pounding. Opening his eyes felt like the biggest mistake in the world. He was meet with a barrage of bright lights. Why was the world so bright? Everything in his body hurt. _Note to self,_ he thought, _do_ not _get drunk_. His head was still pounding but he could see better. There was a quilt on top of him, it looked hand made. If he pressed his face into it, it smelled like Dex. So did the pillow. It was like a dream, a perfect, Dex smelling dream. Where everything felt like he just died. That's when it hit him, he had no clue where he was.

He sat up to look around, there wasn't much in the room. A few pictures on the wall and a nightstand next to him. Fitz's arms were tired, along with the rest of him. But he made himself get up anyways, even if it made him dizzy. While stumbling into what looked like the kitchen, Fitz realized he was probably at Dex's apartment. The fluttering in his chest was not helping the headache in his head.

"Hey," said Dex behind him.

"Uh, hi," Fitz responded, why did his voice just have to stop working?

"How're you feeling?"

"Well, I've figured out that hangovers are _not_ fun, and waking up in someone else's bed with no clue how you got there is a new experience but I'm good." Dex chuckled.

"Yeah sorry about that, I got you breakfast, well brunch now." Dex raised the box in his hands. Fitz's voice stopped working so he just nodded and took the box.

"Soooo," he started, "why am I here?"

"Oh, Tam asked me to make sure that you didn't do anything stupid. He was busy watching Keefe. When I finally found you you were wasted so I thought since I didn't want to be there anymore and you shouldn't've been there anymore, I took you home with me," Dex said with a shrug, but Fitz could tell he was tense. A million things he could've done raised through his head, he was almost too nervous to ask. Almost.

"Did I do anything stupid?" asked Fitz tentatively. Did he tell him? Did he tell him why he got so drunk? Dex laughed, but it was forced. He watched his hands before meeting Fitz's eyes.

"Well, you did kiss me." And somehow that was a hundred percent worse than anything Fitz had imagined. Fitz let out a groan, he didn't really care that Dex was in the room, he didn't care at all, because the one time he'll kiss Dex and he was drunk and didn't even remember it. He covered his face in his hands.

"And you didn't stop me?" he said peeking in between his fingers to see a very red-faced Dex.

"Trust me I tried, but you were very determined!" Dex responded, raising his hands in defense. Fitz wanted to disappear on the spot, will himself out of existence, go back to being utterly unaware that the only kiss he'll get from Dex is one he won't remember. That was the part that got him the most because if he could remember it then that would probably make the embarrassment worth it. "You were just drunk right, that was the only reason you kissed me?" Dex asked after a few minutes. There was something in his voice that Fitz couldn't quite place. Fitz wanted to lie, he wanted to say that that was it, the alcohol. But his mind flashed to him bitterly punching Keefe in the arm saying that he was going to drink away his feelings. Well, he did drink, _a lot_ , but apparently the feelings stayed.

"No," he said barely above a whisper, "no, I kissed you, probably because I don't remember it so I don't really know what I was thinking, because I like you. A lot. I like you Dex."

Silence was horrible. Dex just stared at him, mouth slightly open, eyes boring into him. Searching him. Fitz didn't know how much more he could take, he was about to turn around and leave when he heard Dex breathe for the first time in what felt like minutes.

"Well that's a relief," Dex said, mouth curling into a small smile. He took a step towards Fitz, who could only stare. And another. And another until they were centimeters apart. "Maybe," Fitz could feel the other boy's breath on his face, "Maybe, we can have a kiss that you actually remember." But before Dex could make the final move, Fitz grabbed his face and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOT! Sorry I got a little carried away with that, it gets a little crappy near the end because I was trying to wrap it up, anyways hope you liked it! I've always wanted to write someone drunk even though I've never A) been drunk or B) been around someone drunk :D 
> 
> Also, I might be starting a story soon with KOTLC characters, I already have the first draft for the first chapter ready and might be posting it soon, I haven't decided yet, I'm pretty new to this whole thing if you haven't noticed :D
> 
> This is also posted on Wattpad under the same name as the series and if I do the road trip au it'll be there too so if you want go and look for me over there :D
> 
> so hoped you liked drunk Fitz and socially awkward Dex and all I gotta say is: 
> 
> Be excellent to each other- and party on dudes!
> 
> Star out


End file.
